


Sweet Dreams

by yesimcastielsgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst because of dead angel, F/M, Growly Gabriel, Rough Sex, Smut, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesimcastielsgirl/pseuds/yesimcastielsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your archangel lover has been dead for months and you're still grieving. The dreams about Gabriel are getting all too realistic. Y/N = your name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Appropriate song: Air Supply, Sweet Dreams.

 _This is the time when you need a friend_  
_You just need someone near,_  
_I'm not looking forward to the night I will spend_  
_Thinking of you when you're not here._

  
_How many times will I think about the things I'd like to do_  
_Always denied the right to live my life the way I want,_  
_I want to share it with you._  
  
_Close your eyes I want to ride the skies_  
_In my sweet dreams,_  
_Close your eyes I want to see you tonight_  
_In my sweet dreams._

“Nope. I'm not doing this again.”

 

You turned away from the tableau that presented itself to your dazzled eyes: lush plants with over-burgeoning clusters of impossibly white flowers draped themselves into an arbor over a wide bed, piled with silky pale sheets and dozens of pillows that you knew would be perfectly comfortable. Golden light filtered down through the flowers, gold sparking from ropes of gold and winking crystals that were woven everywhere. The air even tasted golden, smelled of gold somehow.

There was no way this was real. You were dreaming, again, of a place that couldn't exist. It had been created by someone that no longer existed. You weren't sure why your subconscious kept doing this to you. You were barely functional, at best, since the death of the archangel that you had loved. More than death really. He was just gone, dead on the floor of a hotel that shouldn't have existed, in an attempt to stop the apocalypse that could never have succeeded. That was what Gabriel had excelled at, though, the impossible, the things that shouldn't have existed. You loved him more than you had thought possible. You had almost died from the loss of him, still weren't sure that you would survive it.

And now you were here again, in this imaginary place, the third time in two weeks. You closed your eyes, resolutely avoiding what you knew what come next. This was a dream, though, and closed eyes or not, you could still see the place and saw the moment the light began to gather and flicker, golden pulses shading incandescent and too bright for any human eye to endure. Your dream eyes could see just fine however, and you watched with your heart shattering to pieces, again, as Gabriel formed and emerged from that intense light. “I can't do this again, I can't. It hurts too much. Please stop.” You'd raised your hands, palm out, and were backing away, pleading with your own mind to stop the torment.

“Stop what, Sugar? Aren't you glad to see me?” His whiskey eyes were smiling, full of affection, his thin mouth curled into that smile that was the next best thing to arrogant. Gabriel didn't look at all different from when you'd last seen him, splayed across a wooden floor. His dark blond hair was unruly, curling at his ears and the nape of his neck. His red shirt tucked into blue jeans that you knew fit him all too well. His tan jacket hid the muscles you knew were there; Gabriel looked deceptively soft when he wasn't all 'angel of the Lord, I will fuck up you and your entire family tree'. “If you keep dreaming about me you must miss me right?”

“I do miss you, you enormous jackass. I thought I was going to die.” You could feel the hot tears running down your cheeks. “I wanted to die, I still do most of the time. Please, just leave me alone or kill me. I can't do this again.” The dream – and it had to be a dream, the archangel was dead – changed as Gabriel's face went through a rapid series of emotions. Surprise, anger, fear, sorrow, it looked like they all flashed across his narrow sly face. Then he was right there, his hands gripping your biceps firmly, looking down at you with that hawk's concentration, nose pointed, brows drawn sharply inward, his eyes flashing gold.

“Sugar, no, don't ever say that.” You could smell him now, that burnt sugar and honey smell that carried overtones of ozone and lightning strikes. _Well that was a new addition to this dream._ “I'm so sorry. This was the only way I could fight Lucifer and survive at all. It's taken me this long to gather up this much of myself.” _Definitely all new territory now_ , and you broke into sobs. This figment of your lover was too much like the real thing and your chest felt as if it were being squeezed by a vise. “Honey, no, please, don't cry anymore. I'm here.” Gabriel shifted his hands from your arms to cup your face, thumbs tenderly gathering up the tears that still spilled.

“I don't believe you. This is another dream.” Your hands were wrapped around the angel's wrists as your sorrowing eyes searched his face. Then his mouth was on yours, warm and firm, one hand dropping to girdle your waist and draw you close to him. You didn't want to do this to yourself, you knew how much it would hurt when you finally woke up, but you couldn't help yourself. You missed him so fucking much. Under his gentle urging your lips opened to his warm tongue, eyes closing as he licked into your mouth, relearning the contours and just how much pressure it took to make you moan when he suckled your tongue. Clothes were coming off, you were vaguely aware, but that had always been the norm with your trickster lover. One minute full dress, the next, nothing but skin.

“Dreams can't do this, Sugar. Father, but I've missed you.” Gabriel's warm hands glided up your waist, spanning your ribs then up to cup your breasts. You swayed into him, arms loosely crossed behind his neck, your teeth catching on your bottom lip as he pulled and tweaked at your tautening nipples. “I've wanted you in my arms for so long.” His mouth grazed your jaw then fastened at your throat, sucking hard at the tender skin to make you gasp with pleasure.

He began walking you back towards the bed, hands roving down your back to run covetous grips over your ass then your hips, the hard jut of his dick pressing into your belly and just grazing your aching clit. Then he lifted you effortlessly and closed the distance to the broad white bed, laying you down on it and covering your body with his very warm one. “I can't be gentle this time, Sugar. I need you too much.” His body was heating rapidly, his eyes gleaming more and more predatory golden. You shuddered and gripped his shoulders, bracing yourself for what was coming. You loved it when your archangel went all primal and dom-y, bruises and bitemarks included. Then he parted your thighs and, grasping your knees to hold them wide apart, he drove himself into your already wet cunt, hissing through gritted teeth as his very hard cock sheathed fully into your slick heat.

You no longer cared that this was a fantasy that you would later pay for in tears. You arched under Gabriel, body pulled taunt, fingers digging into his muscled shoulders as he began to thrust into you fiercely. This was a full on no-holds-barred fucking, the hard slap of his body against yours setting the cadence of your sharp cries and gasps of his name, the solid thud of his body plunging against yours growing wetter wetter, punctuated by the angel's groans that turned to growls. You came very quickly, body seized up and shaking as Gabriel fucked you right through your orgasm and past it, a sweat breaking out over both of your bodies as he moved you across the bed with the force of his thrusts.

There were words in between his growls when his face dipped to your throat, biting you hard enough to draw blood and make you come again around his pistoning cock, words that had to be in Enochian with harmonics overlaying and under the rasp of his grunts and moans. He lapped at the beads of red that decorated your slicked skin them bit again at your shoulder, fingers digging hard into your thighs and leaving bruises as his hips continued to hammer into yours. You couldn't do much more than hang onto Gabriel and shudder and shake around his thick cock and smoothly working body, too drunk on joy and love to add anything other than your voice in cries of pleasure and pleads for more. You did notice, with surprise, when his wings suddenly erupted from his back, spreading high and wide and covering you in bronze and gold glory. _That_ had never happened before. You shifted your hands to grasp the nearest wings of the three pair, Gabriel baring his teeth and arching his neck back in pleasure as you pulled on the sensitive feathers. His eyes began to actually glow, a brighter and brighter white, even in your dream it was too much to bear, and he covered your eyes with his hand as he came with a loud shout that thundered in multiple voices, multiple pitches, too much to be contained by just one human voice.

Then he was slowing, soothing, leaning on one arm to use his other hand to smooth your hair, caress your face, his mouth planting tender kisses down your temple and cheek. “I love you, Sugar. We won't even be apart like that again.” More things that had never happened in that dream. You knew what was going to happen next and your heart quailed, cold washing over you because now you would wake up alone, again, and this time you were not going to be able to live through Gabriel's loss. “No no, none of that, Y/N. I told you, I'm here and I'm not leaving you. Open your eyes for me, Sugar.”

Every bit of your mind and heart told you to keep your eyes tightly shut, but you'd never been able to resist Gabriel's coaxing. Your eyes opened and you said his name on a prayer. You weren't lying in some dream arbor or some phantom bed. You were in your own bed in your own room, with Gabriel's warm body lying across yours, his cock still buried in your over-sensitive pussy, real sweat drying on your skin as his hands moved down your side, caressing and comforting.

“Gabriel? It's really you?” You still had your hands buried in long feathers, the reality of them almost too much to comprehend and you nearly couldn't see them though they felt real against your fingers. Your angel's eyes were still glowing a little, golden in the dim bedroom as Gabriel smirked at you.

“No tricks this time, I swear. You're not getting rid of me that easily.” He slipped out of you, a whimper from you as he slid clear of your tender skin and pounded flesh, propped at your side and sliding his hand over your breasts and belly. “I love you, Sugar. You're all mine and I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere.”

Your fingers moved over his face, sleeked back his dampened hair, moved over the sharp planes of his cheeks and the point of his nose. “I love you too, Gabriel, but you're still a jackass for breaking my heart.” You noticed the scar that hadn't been there before, low in the center of his chest, and your hand moved to cover it. He caught your hand in his and brought it to that smirking mouth, kissing your fingers.

“I'll spend the next eternity making it up to you, Sugar. No more bad dreams for us, only the ones we want.” You were able to lie beside your archangel and finally fall asleep sheltered in his strong arms. The last thing you heard as you drifted off was his promise, “not that I intend to let it get dull. Once a trickster, always a trickster, Honey.” You carried his laugh with your into content slumber.

 

 _Sleep like a child resting deep_  
_You don't know what you give me I keep_  
_For these moments alone._  
  
_Close your eyes I want to ride the skies_  
_In my sweet dreams._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or its characters.


End file.
